Bath Time
by GodlyJewel
Summary: Have you ever tried to give a dog a bath? How about a ghost dog? Poor Jack got a lot more than he bargained for. Too bad Will's phone was charging at the time. This would have been a great video.


**AN:** So this is a tribute to all you out there who have a pet who hates, and I mean _hates_, bath time. I used a lot of inspiration form trying to give my own little pup a bath — seriously, worst dog to ever have to give a bath to — so I hope you all find it humorous. Werejaguar, thank you again for all your awesome input and letting me bounce ideas off you. Many of the ideas you had helped me make this funnier than I would have originally written it.

I know, I know. You're probably were hoping my next NBC would be Jack and Sally getting married, but planning a wedding takes time; not to mention it's an even bigger pain to write. And I have reasons for this:

**A)** Werejaguar of Halloween Town thought the idea of Zero getting a bath would be hilarious.  
**B)** Plot bunnies HAD to write it down once the idea implanted in their furry minds.  
**C)** It was too funny NOT to write.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, the fabulous world of _Nightmare Before Christmas_ belongs to the genius that is Tim Burton. I only own Will and Mogwai, and the picture of this story…which just happens to be Mr. Momo himself in the bath. Just look ay him! Oh, he may look cute but don't fall for those pleading eyes. Once he gets out, he turns from a pathetic, bath-hating pup to a demonic terror who will bite you the moment he's free. The doors have the scratches to prove it.

Now, I present the story! Prepare for splash fights, mischievous canines, and wet shirts.

* * *

**Bath Time**

It was a typical afternoon in Halloween Town. Not much to do, though there was a growing excitement for the upcoming wedding of the Pumpkin King and his lovely bride. Ever since their announcement, the citizens were in a buzz. The Mayor had wanted to start preparations immediately, however, Jack and Sally insisted on taking their time, especially since they had yet to set a date.

At the moment, the young couple were sitting alone in their kitchen looking over some of the ideas for their nuptials. Sally looked up at the clock, a worried frown on her face as it chimed fifteen minutes past eleven.

"Jack, it's getting rather late," she noted. "Do you think she remembered?"

"No need to worry, Sally," Jack assured his fiancé, patting her hand. "Will promised she would stop by to help with the wedding plans. Perhaps something came up at the last moment that delayed her."

"I suppose you're right…"

Her words were cut off as the front door rattled. Both Jack and Sally got up just as Will came racing through the door. She was panting and bracing herself against the door in an attempt to shut it. From the other side, they could hear a mixture of scratching and barking as whatever it was tried desperately to get into their home.

"Back, you beast!" Will shouted, finally managing to close the door. She turned around and her whole body slumped to the floor, the back of her head pressed against the dark wood. "Damn! He's impossible."

"Will, are you alright?" Jack asked. Both he and Sally rushed to her side.

She waited until she could speak properly before answering. "I'm fine. Sorry I'm late, but I forgot today was Bath Day," she explained, standing up.

"Bath day?" Sally repeated, unsure what their human friend was talking about.

Will just nodded. "Yeah, Bath Day. Basically, every few days Mogwai gets a bath," she continued. "My spazzy dog is allergic to like a million different things, so on Bath Day, he gets an allergy shot, an ear flush and a bath to help him stop itching. In addition to that, he gets a pill twice a day, hence the bandages on my fingers." She pointed to her right hand to display her injured thumb and forefinger. "Needless to say, he hates it."

"Oh Will, I'm sorry," Sally apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides it's my fault," Will insisted. "I'm late because I promised to meet you and forgot I had to give the demon brat a bath."

"Well, at least let me get you something to warm up. You look a little damp." Sally looked down to take in the girl before her. The cuffs of Will's shorts were soaked along with her legs and bare feet, while her shirt was splattered with water. Even her hair, done in twin braids, had not escaped the watery onslaught.

"I'll get a towel," Jack offered, slipping to the bathroom while Sally helped Will to her feet.

Will sighed as she followed her friend into the kitchen. "Sorry again. Normally, I can get a towel around him, but Mo was in a mood so this time he attacked me. Hence the scene at the door."

"Oh my!"

"Don't panic," Will insisted. "He always does that. He'll have a hissy fit and then calm down."

"Here we go." The girls turned to find Jack entering with a medium gray towel. He handed it to Will, and she began to dry off.

"Thanks Jack. Good thing I decided to wear purple today. I'd hate a repeat of last time."

"Last time?" Sally asked. "What happened last time?"

Jack visibly blanched, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his boney neck. "O-Oh, we don't need to bring that up again."

But it was too late as Will got that familiar look of mischief shimmer in her blue eyes. She smirked and turned back to Sally. "You mean, you don't remember?" Will asked innocently, underlined with wicked intent. "Well then…"

"Willa! Don't you dare!"

But Jack's words fell on deaf ears as Will began retelling the story.

* * *

_Skellington Manor, December 13…_

"You know, you're eventually going to have to start talking to me," Will said from the couch, peeking over the edge of her book. She was meet with silence. "Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad?!" A few moments later, a very angry Jack appeared. He stood before the mortal girl and glared down at her. "You deliberately put us in an awkward position and then sought to further it by making that comment in the Town Square. In public!"

Will closed her book, setting aside on the coffin table, and moved to stand before the angered skeleton. "All I said to her was that she could come over anytime, and I'll make sure there's no mistletoes around…unless she was interested." Will couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her at remembering Sally's wide-eyed and blushing face at her comment.

However, Jack was not finding it amusing. "That's not the point! I already made it very clear to you that Sally is one of my dearest friends," he explained, trying to keep his voice level. "What if someone had heard you, hmm? I won't have you saying things that others could interpret as scandalous."

"Little late, considering you have an eighteen-year-old girl staying at your home…" Will muttered. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "It was just a little joke, Jack. No one would ever think their prime and proper Pumpkin King would do anything deplorable, so keep you skull on."

Jack was about to protest, when a twin set of barks were heard outside, followed by the scream of Jack's doorbell. Jack sighed, and said, "We're not done here," before turning around to answer the door.

Upon opening it, Jack had to cover his nose socket. The smell was utterly putrid. Behind him, he could hear Will gagging, obviously not enjoying the odor. He turned his sockets back to the guest at his door. Before him stood Jerome the Melted Man along Zero and Mogwai.

"Sorry to bother you, Jack, but I'm afraid the pups got into the swamp," Jerome explained. Looking down, Jack saw both canines were coated in a sickeningly green-brown sludge, the source of the noxious aroma.

"N-No problem," Jack replied, trying not to inhale. "Thank you for bringing them back, Jerome."

With a nod, he left and Jack closed the door, looking down at two very dirty, very smelly dogs.

"Man alive, it stinks!" Will called, entering the room. "Something just die and then get sprayed by a skunk with a stomach ache?" She quickly pinched her nose shut.

"No, I'm afraid Zero and Mogwai were playing near the lake and fell into the swamp," Jack stated, though his own hand covered his nose. "It's a mudded area filled with muck that smells rather foul, so we try to avoid it."

"Great," her voice changing, "Halloween Town has it's own Bog of Eternal Stench. Please tell me the smell can be washed off?"

"No worries. A quick bath with some herbs from the Witch Shop should take care of it." Getting another whiff, Jack shut his eyes. "If you wouldn't mind, Will, could you get Zero and Mogwai into the bath? I need to run into town to get the herbs."

Will scowled. "Sure… Just leave me with the hard job."

"I'll be back shortly," Jack called before leaving the house.

* * *

"Oh my! They really got into the swamp?" Sally asked. While Will had been recanting the tale, Jack had gone into the living room and sat on the couch, groaning as he buried his face in his hands.

Will nodded, a grimace on her face. "Trust me, you didn't want to have a nose that day," she said. "But that wasn't the worst part."

"Can we _please_ stop talking about it?" Jack all-but whined from the other room.

"No way! We're just getting to the good part," Will called back. She laughed and turned back to Sally. "Seriously, none of this is ringing a bell?"

Sally shook her head. "Sorry but I mostly was in my work tent during that time," she explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember you being all Miss Must-finish-suit-and-warn-Jack-his-plan-will-fail. You barely let anything distract you."

Both girls laughed. "I guess I was a bit too focussed at the time," Sally admitted.

"Just a bit." Will giggled, trying to calm herself down."Okay, so here's what happened next…"

* * *

About twenty-five minutes later, Jack was walking up the steps to his house. He had the bag of herbs in hand, and was just about to reach for the doorknob when…

"Get back here you monsters!"

_Oh dear, what on earth?_ Jack thought as he opened the door. He raced inside to find Zero and Mogwai rushing to get past him. The smell of swamp muck immediately assaulted his senses, followed by the equally unpleasant funk of wet dog. He tried covering his nose only to be barreled over.

"Whoa!" Back hitting hard against the wood floor, Jack looked up to see Will sprawled over his abdomen, pushing herself up with her arms. "Are you all right, Will?" he asked.

"Oww!" She rubbed her hand over the left side of her head. "Mildly bruised and pained, but alive. Sorry about that."

"No problem." Jack helped them both to their feet before taking in his friend's disheveled appearance. Will had her hair tied in a high ponytail and her blue jean shorts rolled up to just above her knees. Her shorts were nearly drenched in water while her shirt and hair now sported multiple bubbles.

"What happened here?"

"I tried getting the dogs in the bath, that's what happened," Will replied. She glared up at the Halloween monarch. "Mogwai alone is a pain to get into the bath, but you ever try getting a ghost dog into the tub? Let me tell you, NOT EASY!"

To her surprise, Jack chuckled. Actually, he began outright laughing like he heard the funniest joke in the world.

"And just what is so damn funny?" Will asked, her tone expressing her extreme annoyance.

"Let me guess. You found Zero unwilling to take a bath, and in your attempt to grab him, he passed through your hands." She nodded, promoting him to grin even wider. "Well, that was your mistake," he started to explain. "With any phantom, a ghost canine in particular, it is near impossible for someone of the physical plane to come in contact with the entity."

"Jack, not Science class. No professor-of-the-paranormal speech, okay?" Will interrupted impatiently.

"What I mean is," Jack continued, "that as long as you see Zero as a ghost, you won't catch him. But if you think of him like your Mogwai, then you'll find you can get your hands on him. I discovered that the first few years I had him. Doctor Finklestein gave me the very explanation I just gave to you."

Will was silent for a moment. "Okay, that makes sense, but that doesn't help us catch our dogs, now does it?"

"Oh, that is a problem. Hmm…" Jack thought for a moment before his eyes widened, an idea causing a large grin to appear on his face. "I've got it!"

"Oh boy, this ought to be good." Rolling her eyes, Will followed after Jack as he made his way into the kitchen. He reached up to a very high cabinet and withdrew a box from one of the top doors. He turned around with a big grin to show Will the contents of the box.

"Are you sure this will work?" she asked, giving the skeleton a skeptic eye.

"Absolutely!" Jack exclaimed with a big grin. "Zero positively adores candy canes. A few of these, and the dogs will be easy to get into the bath."

Jack was practically beaming at his brilliance, until he noticed Will's lack of enthusiasm. "Sorry Jack," Will said. "It's a good plan, but one problem."

"Oh? What would that be?" he asked.

"Mogwai isn't as swayed by candy canes like Zero. If we want him to come to us, we'd need something he'd be attracted to."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Jack pondered for a moment, but no ideas came to mind. "What exactly does that pup of yours like?" he finally asked.

"Oddly enough, nothing," Will said. "I mean, he's a weird dog, so not any conventional dog treats, but... Oh!" She suddenly perked up and rushed over to the boxes Jack had brought back from Christmas Town. She began rummaging through them vigorously.

"Will, what are you looking for?" Jack had followed her but was at a loss for what she could be searching for.

"Just a second… Yes!" Will stood up and held up a garland of stringed popcorn. At the quizzical look on her friend's face, Will began to explain, "Mogwai goes crazy for popcorn. I can lure him with this, while you tempt Zero with those candy canes."

"Brilliant!"

With treats in hand, Jack and Will walked out of the house to search the town for their missing dogs. However, it was the day after Jack had assigned Christmas projects. Everyone was out setting up shops, opening large boxes, and working on their designs. Upon seeing Jack, his friends began flocking over to present him with their ideas. Some even asked about how some of the decorations were supposed to work. While Jack patiently looked over the plans, Will was searching every nook and cranny the two canines could hid in. She was just coming out of an alleyway when she spotted a ghostly sheet slip into one of the work tents. With a grin, she slowly stalked her way up to the tent.

Having seen Will's movements, Jack excused himself to sneak around to the other side. He peeked around the corner and spotted Mogwai and Zero standing inside of the tent. However, that particular tent belonged to none other than Sally. She was busy huddled over her sewing machine, pausing briefly to shake out the material before getting back to work. Seeing she hadn't noticed them, and the dogs had yet to spot either him or Will, Jack tried to signal Will to lure the dogs our without drawing Sally's attention.

But that was not what was going through Will's mind. She had seen just _who's_ tent the pups had gotten into, and now a plot was forming in her mind. Hoping Jack wouldn't see the wicked grin on her face, Will slowly began unstringing kernels from the popcorn garland. The crunching sound from the popcorn instantly made Mogwai's ears perk up. He turned around and his little rear end started shaking at the sight of his owner with his favorite treat.

Seeing this, Jack thought she intended to lure the dogs away from the tent. Will had about three pieces of popped corn in hand, but instead of holding them out, only to throw the kernels in his direction. Two landed in front of the dogs who quickly ate them, but to Jack's horror, the third veered off and hit the back of Sally's neck. He held his breath and when Sally continued to work, he let out a sigh of relief. However, now Will was hurling more popcorn in his direction. To make matters worse, both dogs were now barking to gain more treats.

"Will," Jack hissed, "stop that!"

But Will just smirked, and threw a rather large handful. This time she managed to get a few kernels to pelt him, one or two landing on his jacket. Will also managed to hit Sally again, this time with three kernels, and the rag doll finally looked up and turned around.

"Will?" she asked, spotting the girl in her hiding spot. "What are you doing?"

"Sally, wait-" Will tried to say, but as Sally began to move, Zero had spotted Jack lurking in the other corner, as well as the numerous candy canes peeking out of his master's jacket pocket. The phantom pup yipped and jumped on his master. Jack was thrown back, trying to stay balanced as Zero rooted for the candy canes. Jack barely managed to stay on his feet before the backs of his knees hit the fountain. The blow threw off Jack's equilibrium, and the Pumpkin King fell unceremoniously back into the green waters.

"Whoa!" _SPLASH!_

Everyone crowded around, Sally and Will standing right at the front. Will held a squirming black pug in her arms and Sally stood with a worried look on her face. Zero floated over Will's shoulder, happily munching on a candy cane he had managed to grab from Jack's pocket. Everyone waited before Jack finally rose from the water, soaking wet and a large frown plastered on his skull.

"Jack, are you alright?" Sally asked, concern clear in her voice.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife as Jack finally rose out of the water. He stepped out of the fountain and walked right over to Will. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Jack cleared his throat. His tone was so calm it sent a cold shiver running up everyone's spine.

"Will, I see you caught the dogs. Lets go then," he said before walking back to Skellington Manor.

"Eeep!" Will shrieked, quickly turning on her heel to follow the town leader.

* * *

"It was your fault in the first place," Jack stated, popping his skull around the corner. "You threw that popcorn."

"You were the one with candy canes in his pocket," Will retorted. "Besides, it's not like I meant for you to end up in the fountain. That was totally accidental."

"She has a point, Jack," Sally teased.

Jack only groaned and tried to slip back into the living room. Seeing his distress, Sally got up and followed after him. She grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back into the kitchen. "Sally, please don't," he nearly begged.

Sally pouted. "Jack, please don't be upset. We aren't trying to make fun of you," she said, standing up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"She's right," Will chimed in. "I mean, sure I like teasing you, but I'm not trying to be mean. I grew up with three older brothers, so it's kinda second nature to me. Besides, I still have shivers from the lecture I got when we got back."

"Jack, you weren't too harsh I hope," Sally said worriedly.

"Well, I umm…" Jack stuttered, pulling at the collar of his shirt nervously.

Will huffed. "Believe me, Sally, I chalk that lecture up to one of my dad's. And my dad was in the Air Force."

* * *

Will stood still as stone in the middle of the living room. Her eyes looked forward as her heart hammered inside of her chest, awaiting what was coming next.

Jack paced in front of her. There was a dark scowl on his face and his long arms were folded behind his back. One could feel the Pumpkin King's anger filling up the room, though it was slightly tempered by the fact Jack was still soaking wet. Watching him walk back and worth while creating a large puddle, Will couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't slipped yet. The image of the regal Pumpkin King sliding and falling flat on his back caused a small chuckle to slip from her lips.

Jack suddenly stopped, causing Will to become dead silent and stand straight stiff.

Jack let out a sigh. "Just… Where do I even begin?" He turned until he towered over her. Will refused to meet his gaze, turning her head down to stare at her bare feet.

Jack continued to glare down at her.

"For starters, what were you thinking by throwing that popcorn?" he demanded. "And don't try to say it was to lure out the dogs. You could have thrown one, maybe two pieces of popcorn and they would have followed you out. But instead, you throw handfuls of the stuff, and worse! You deliberately hit Sally with it. What did you think you would accomplish?"

"Jack, I really am sorry–"

"And because of your actions, pelting me with popcorn as well, you had Zero practically pushing me into the fountain in front of everyone."

Now Will began to get defensive. "Hey, you falling into the fountain was not my fault!"

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear any more excuse for your childish antics, do you understand!"

Will yelped and jumped back. Her breath quickened at the harshness of his tone. Her eyes began to burn as she tried to keep tears from falling. Will had never been one to handle yelling, especially when directed at her. When she was little, her father would yell ever time she got into trouble, and always she would end up in tears. She had thought she'd grow out of something so childish. As she tried to hold back, she locked eyes with Jack. He stared down at her, his normally expressive and elated sockets now looking down at her with a stern glare that made her want to hide. For a moment, her mind flashed back to the scene in the movie where Jack pulled Oogie's thread, causing the boogieman to fall apart. She wanted to look away but his gaze held in her a paralyzed state. To make it worse, a few traitorous tears managed to sneak out of the corner of her eyes.

He rose a little, making him seem taller than usual. As he was about to lecture her again, something caught his attention. Every bit of fury and humiliation that he felt at that moment disappeared into thin air at the sight of tears rolling down Will's cheeks. If there was one thing that Jack hated doing — even to his scaring victims — was making anyone cry, and mortification of a guiltier sort hit him like a run away train.

Jack bent down on one knee so he was eye level with the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched under his touch, making him frown.

"Will, I'm sorry," Jack apologized, wishing he hadn't frightened her so badly. "I lost my temper. I didn't mean to scare you…"

"No, I'm sorry," Will interrupted. She reach one hand up and rubbed her eyes with her palm. "It's a bad habit; never been able to kick it. Trust me, my dad's Military Voice tops you by a mile, but you've got every right to be mad."

Jack was surprised at her confession. He waited until she was satisfied her eyes were dry enough before letting her continue.

"I'll admit, it was stupid and childish, and I shouldn't have done it," Will confessed. "I should have focused on getting the dogs. I guess, when I saw you on the other side, I thought it be funny if Sally caught you… I don't know. I wasn't thinking." She looked back at him, her eyes rimmed red. "I really, really am sorry."

"You're forgiven," he said, and then did something unexpected. He laughed. His grin started small but then he began laughing. Noting the puzzled look on her face, Jack explained, "Well, it was actually kind of funny when you think about it."

"It was a little funny." Will chuckled. "Guess it's a good thing you wear that suit, huh Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, think about?" Will clarified. "You clearly wear a white shirt under your suit. And what happens when you get white material wet?"

Jack was quiet for a moment. Then, his eyes got very wide and his skull turned a lighter shade of white. He nervously cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, yes, t-there's that… It didn't happen so why don't we just forget this whole thing."

"Sure Jack, whatever you say," Will replied with a grin. She smiled and began to walk away. "Well, that was an adventure. So, how about we get back to the task of getting that nasty stink off our dogs?"

"Uh yes, that," Jack answered. "Though I think I may change first. By the way, where are the dogs?"

"Oh, I shoved them in the bathroom. Managed to find Zero's leash and tie him down," Will said, heading for the bathroom. "You were right about thinking of him as a solid dog."

"Well, good thinking, Will, but–" Will turned around to find Jack giving her a sheepish grin "– I'm afraid the dogs are bathed outside."

Will gave him a sour look. "And you couldn't have mentioned that before I got the bathtub filled with soap and water?!"

Jack only replied by chuckling and excusing himself to change. When he emerged from his room, this time in plain black slacks and a white collared shirt, he looked around for any sign of his friend. Seeing not a soul was about, Jack slipped into the bathroom to grab a couple scrub brushes from under the sink and a towel. After that, he snatched the herbs he'd gotten from the Witch Shop before heading out to the backyard. The yard itself wasn't much. Mostly gray and bare except for a few thin trees. Though at the moment, it now also had a young girl filling up a medium sized wooded tub. Behind her a small black dog and a ghostly white phantom canine were tied to a tree, both of them whimpering at the sight of their impending doom. Jack smiled and walked over to join them.

Will turned off the hose just as the skeleton walked up. "Okay, tub is filled," she said. "You got those fancy herbs?"

Jack held up the bag. "Right here." He then opened the top and began dumping the contents into the water.

"You sure this will work?" Will asked skeptically. "Cause now that they had a chance to dry a little, that stench is getting worse."

"Not to worry," Jack assured her, rolling up his sleeves. He then dipped one hand into the tub and began using his arm to mix the herbs into the water. "This is a special mixture of herbs perfect for removing odors. Not typically what some of the residents would care for, but there are occasions when something can be too rotten even for us. Luckily, this also works for ghosts."

"Still hard to think a ghost could take a bath," Will commented. "Doesn't everything typically go right through them? So how would a bath work anyway?"

"Like I told you before, it's all in the state of mind," Jack explained. When the water was mixed just right, he removed his hand and stood up. "As long as a person views a specter as just that, they cannot touch it. It's the same for ghosts. They need to concentrate in order to pick up objects or use any of their other talents."

"Huh, never thought of it that way," Will said, "though guess that's stereotyping's fault."

As Jack got the bath ready, Will untied the dogs. She kept a strong hold on the leashes as both pups tried desperately to escape. Jack took ahold of Zero while Will wrestled to gather up a squirming Mogwai. Eventually, they managed to get the pups into the water. Zero slumped in defeat as he allowed his master to scrub the slimy muck of his ghostly sheet. However, Mogwai was not as patient. The small dog proceeded to growl as his mistress continued scrubbing his fur.

Jack glanced over, concerned for his human friend. "Umm, Will? Are you alright to bathe him?" he asked as her dog continued his growling.

"Don't mind ol' Killer here," Will said calmly. "He hates getting baths. Just wait until I have to dry him off."

Jack didn't reply and continued washing Zero. Once scrubbed, Jack stepped back to grab a bucket. He filled it with water and then brought it back over to the tub, where he dumped it evenly over Mogwai and Zero. As soon as they were free of suds, the two shook the extra water from their coats. Zero happily flew out of the tub while Will quickly caught Mogwai in the towel before he could escape. As she rubbed him down, the dog emitted an even louder, more vicious sounded growl.

Jack looked on, worried Will might actually be bitten. He was about to offer his help when suddenly the small animal broke free from Will's grasp.

"Crap!" Will jumped up and began running as her dog started chasing her. Mogwai was fast, quick as a hare, as he gained on his owner. He barked profusely and tried to bite at her heels. Jack immediately ran after them, hoping to catch the dog, but then Mogwai turned and began chasing the Pumpkin King.

"Yikes!" He managed to get a little further away thanks to his long stride, but Mogwai managed to catch up. "Will, can't you do anything?" Jack cried.

"Just keep running!" she called back. When Mogwai had turned his assault on Jack, Will had scrambled up into one of the nearby trees. She watched from her perch as her dog continued his chase.

Jack ran all over the yard, in and out of trees but the little dog kept on coming. _Wait a minute. Why am I running?_ Jack suddenly thought. _I'm the Pumpkin King. I shouldn't be running from a dog._ With a good lead on the dog, Jack was about to turn around and try a scare when…

"Hello? Jack, Will. Anyone home?"

Both Jack and Will looked up to see Sally coming around the corner. She had come to check on Jack after the incident at the fountain. However, as Sally made her way into view, Will noticed one of the scrub brushes had been left out. And Jack was headed straight for it.

"Jack, look out…" But her warning came too late as Jack's foot collided with the brush.

"Whoa!" _Splash!_

For the second time that day, Jack found himself head first in a pool of water. Only instead of a deep fountain, this was now a five inch round, and five inch deep wooden tub. Sally instantly rushed to his side to help him out of the water. Meanwhile, Will had gotten down from the tree and was running over to join them. The spray of water had gotten Mogwai to stop his frantic chasing, providing Will the time she needed to catch the rambunctious pup.

"Jack, are you all right?" Sally worriedly asked. She bent down on her knees and helped Jack to his feet.

Jack coughed water from his mouth, his head and shoulders decorated with colorful bubbles. Even his eye sockets had not been spared as he tried to blink the soapy spheres away.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Will apologized as she raced to her two friends. "I didn't see the brush in time."

"What…" He coughed, a few bubbles escaping his mouth. "What is wrong with this creature?" Jack asked.

"I told you, he hates baths. Though this is the worst tantrum he's ever had…" Will was silent for a moment before backing up towards the house. "I'll just-I'll just take him back inside." She whistled for Zero to follow before racing inside Skellington Manor.

Meanwhile, Jack was still trying to clear his sockets from the suds. He eventually reached up and grabbed his skull between his hands. With a _pop_ he removed his skull and began to shake his head to remove the excess water. After clearing his skull — and making himself throughly dizzy — he replaced it atop his neck, and tried to step out of the water. Sally was instantly at his side and helped Jack to keep his balance as he tried to make his way out of the washtub.

"Thank you, Sally," he replied, finally clearing the last bubble from his right eye. "Guess this just isn't one of my better days."

"Oh Jack, I'd just stopped by to see if you were alright after your slipped into the fountain," Sally said, wishing she'd thought to bring a towel. Spying the one Will had dropped, she picked it up and began drying Jack off as best she could.

Jack blanched when Sally rubbing her hands over his chest with the towel. He was near frozen as she tried to absorb the moisture from his clothes with the damp cloth. Finally, his practical mind snapped back and he took the towel from her hands.

"Th-Thank you, Sally," he said awkwardly, throwing the towel over his left shoulder.

"Of course." Sally blushed, wondering what had come over her. She was about to apologize when the sun came out. Her eyes went wide and she turned her face down, trying to look anywhere else as her blush deepened.

Jack instantly became concerned when she looked away. He placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to get her to look at him, however, Sally refused to meet his gaze.

He just didn't understand why she would not look at him. "Sally, please…"

As Jack leaned in closer, he felt a drop of water running down his face. Remembering he was once again soaking wet, he looked down as the droplet splashed against his breastbone. His sockets widened exponentially at the sight.

His shirt was plastered to his body, forming tightly to his thin frame like skin. The once white material now appeared translucent, allowing a nearly full view of every one of his bones. Only where the material folded along his sleeves and torso reminded the viewer of the clothing's original color. And with the sun now shining on them, Jack's entire ribcage was now visible. To make matters even worse, the water had weighed heavily on the shirt, causing several top buttons to come undone until it appeared to be a low V-neck opening. Now his collarbone, sternum, and the top half of his ribcage were in full view.

Panicking, Jack maneuvered the towel so it now covered both his shoulders in an attempt to cover himself.

"S-Sally, I..I am s-so sorry."

"No, i-it's not your fault, Jack," she replied, still unable to look at him. Her back was now facing him and she was twiddling her fingers nervously. "I'm just glad to see…that you are all right."

"Umm… Well, I umm… I'm just…going to go dry off…" Jack replied, though rather weakly. "… I-I'll see you later."

"O-Okay," was all Sally said.

Without looking, Jack practically bolted into his house. He nearly ripped the front door off its hinges. Once inside, he staggered into the living room before plopping his tired body down on the couch. His eyes closed, everything that had occurred that afternoon playing back in his mind like a movie reel.

_This is, by far, one of the most humiliating days of my entire afterlife._

"So… How'd it go?"

_Oh for Halloween's sake…_ Jack slowly opened his eyes to see Will standing next to him. She was peering down at him with a smile that rivaled the slyest of the Witch Sisters' cats.

"Not one word, Willa," he stated.

Will raised her hands defensively, talking a half step back. "I was just going to ask what Sally wanted…" she replied innocently, too innocently. "Though, from what I could see from the window, she was enjoying the view."

Jack's reply was throwing the towel at her head. She laughed as she pulled it off, watching the sulking king from his seat on his couch, muttering under his breath. Will couldn't help but wonder just how much more white his bones could turn from embarrassment. Well, only one way to find out!

"Hey, don't get huffy with me, Mr. Peep Show," Will retorted. "You're the one flashing innocent rag dolls in broad daylight, you cad."

Will was trying to look stern without laughing too hard as she mock-scolded, "And you complained about me making a scandal because of a little mistletoe? Ha! All, I can say is, you had better be planning on making an honest woman of her now."

Will just burst with laughter as Jack groaned, his head dropping on the back of the couch as one hand covered his eyes, wondering how he'd ever be able to look Sally in the eye again.

* * *

"And it was three days before you two could talk to each other," Will said proudly, a wicked smile on her face. "The end!"

"You didn't have to tell her _that_ part…" Jack muttered.

"Hey, you're gonna be getting married, soon-to-be Mr. Sally," Will teased, giving him a wink. "Sorry to tell you, but you better get used to hearing these kind of jokes."

Meanwhile, as Jack glared at Will while she stuck her tongue out at him, Sally was utterly blushing. "I can't believe I forgot about that day," she said, looking shyly at Jack. "I remember how much I wanted to talk to you, but I was worried I would slip and say something about that day that would make you to feel embarrassed."

Jack smiled and stood up to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders before leaning down to kiss her. She smiled up at him, and place her hand over his.

"Even though I was busy helping everyone else on their projects, I did miss our little chats, Sally," he confessed, looking a little bashful. "Though I admit, I was embarrassed about what happened."

"Luckily you two were able to get past it, or else we wouldn't be working out plans for your wedding," Will added, smiling. "Speaking of which, I think bath talk is done, so why not take a look at what you guys came up with."

"I think that's the best thing I've heard all day," Jack said, relieved to finally be finished with the bath incident. "If you'll just take a look at what we've come up with…"

Jack was reaching for the plans, Will was giggling and looking mischievously at Sally. "So Sally, I never did get to ask you about what was going through your mind that day," she said, watching Jack stiffen in her peripheral vision. "After all, that was the first time you ever saw the Pumpkin King practically half dressed. A lot of girls would kill for that image. Probably pay big money for a calendar too."

"Uh…" Sally was nervously twiddling her fingers, not sure how to answer that question.

"Oh come on," Will baited, nudging Sally's arm. "I saw how you were staring at him as he ran scared into the house. You were in such a daze walking back to town… Makes me wonder what fantasies were flittering about in you head."

"Well, I… I mean, that is, it's not…" she tried not to stutter, but memories of that day were coming back, flustering her shamelessly.

"It's not what, Sally?" Will continued, noting that Jack was now fully interested in their conversation. _Well… If he's not stopping me by now_, she thought. "Not like you hadn't thought about it before?"

"No!" Sally said, lowering her voice. "Not like that. Will, can we please drop this, please?"

"But Sally, I just wondered about it," Will replied, not lowering her voice. "After all those little jokes we made before that, how could I not be concerned when you had a dripping wet, half naked Jack right in front of you, and you let him slip away before you could do that…"

"Will!" Sally was now looking nervously at Jack, wondering why he hadn't interjected yet.

But a certain skeleton was now being overcome by his own curiosity. He turned around and leaned back on the table. His arms were crossed and he raised a brow bone, a small smile on his face.

"No, no. Please, do continue," he said, loving how beautiful his Sally looked when she blushed. "I am rather curious. Just how long has my little fangirl rag doll been fantasizing about her king?"

"Jack, it not what it seems," Sally insisted, slowly backing away. She could already see the impish playfulness in his eye sockets.

"Oh but I'm afraid it is, Miss Sally." He took one step closer. "In fact, I'll bet you've been keeping quite a few things from me," he continued, drawing closer. "What have you been thinking about, my dearest friend? I'd love for you to share your thoughts with me."

By this time, Will had stepped out of the way as Jack continued backing his fiancé into corner. She nearly chocked as Sally's back hit the front door, Jack towering over her as a deviously gleam took over him. Meanwhile, Sally was near to trembling. Her eyes stayed locked on Jack as he lowered his head to her, touching his forehead to hers.

"Well, my dearest little love. Would you be so kind as to tell me now?"

"And if I say no," Sally asked, her hands behind her back.

"No? Well then, that would be a problem," Jack purred, setting his hands against the door on either side of her head. "I guess I would have to find a way for you to tell me what lovely thoughts are in your pretty head."

"I-I see… However…" Sally's hand latched onto the doorknob. "You'll have to catch me first."

Before Jack had a chance to stop her, Sally turned the knob and raced out the front door. Jack blinked in surprise. He had not expected this, but his shock turned to mischief as he jumped out after her. He watched her run toward the backyard before calling after her, "Now you've done it!"

Jack ran after her, reveling in Sally's squeals of laughter as he pursued in the chase. He purposefully held back to let her have the advantage, but Sally knew he would soon catch her.

Meanwhile, Will watched from the door, a big smile on her face. She couldn't stop laughing at the sight of her friends racing around the backyard in a game of Cat and Mouse. As Jack finally grabbed Sally with one of his long arms, drawing her into a tight embrace to kiss her breathless, Will couldn't help herself.

"Hey you two, don't make me have to get the hose!"

**The End**


End file.
